Stoker and the Back-Off Cake
by katbybee
Summary: Different people have different ways of handling stress. Just a happy piece I came up with a bonus tagged on at the end! This one is for all the Phantom/Pigeon fans out there, but with a twist-Mike gets in on the fun! R/R...as per, I own nothing, make nothing, but would love to write professionally if anyone offers! LOL!
**Stoker and the Back-Off Cake**

When some men get upset, they smoke or drink. Others find other outlets…Mike Stoker…baked. This was especially true if a run had gone badly. While the crew all had different ways of decompressing after a run where a life or a lot of property had been lost, Engineer Michael Stoker's way was to turn to Station 51's twin ovens. One of the best cooks at the station, his baking skills were even better. The calming methodology and chemistry behind the art of creating a simple but delicious dessert was a catharsis for him. And so the "A" Shift knew that unless Stoker himself had a major injury, the evening's menu, regardless of who the day's chef was, after a very bad engine run would likely include "Stoker's Back-off Cake" so christened by the creator himself, after one too many hands got slapped for venturing where they shouldn't while he was baking the chocolate concoction.

As it was, this particular cake was rather unusual, and always fascinated a certain member of the crew as it was being prepared. No matter how many times Mike made it, and no matter how many times it came out perfectly, Chet Kelly had a hard time believing the ingredients actually worked together. Every time he saw his shift mate start to pull out the two square baking pans and the various ingredients, Kelly's antenna would rise, and he would start in on Stoker.

The questions would start flying fast and furious, until Mike would finally get sick of him, and chase him out of the kitchen, usually with a chocolate laden-spoon. Sometimes he would have to have Cap retrieve his box of baking soda or bottle of vinegar. These were essential ingredients in the cake, and also favorite targets of the Phantom's. Ever since the Phantom had learned the chemistry behind what shaking a half a box of baking soda into his pigeon's boots…then waiting for Gage to round the corner of the dorm before pouring vinegar into them… would do; things had been lively. The resulting volcanoes, both chemical and human were magnificent!

Even three shifts of latrine duty had not dimmed the Phantom's enthusiasm for this particular prank. As a result, Stoker had gotten very good at hiding spare boxes of baking soda and bottles of vinegar in very odd places all over the station. It had quickly become a game between the lineman and the engineer to see how quickly Kelly could find Stoker's supplies. So far, Stoker was winning. His latest triumph had involved hiding three boxes of baking soda and two bottles of vinegar in Johnny's locker. Johnny had never said a word-and Chet never thought to look in there. Johnny only told him AFTER the supplies were safely moved to the kitchen...an area agreed upon by the two to be off-limits, unless the Phantom managed to sneak the supplies off the table _while_ Mike was baking!

Finally, after Kelly was chased out, peace reigned long enough for Stoker to get back to work. If they didn't get toned out, the cake actually took very little time to put together, and the ingredients didn't have to be refrigerated if they did. As long as the baking pans were covered with foil they could sit for hours if need be. That's why he liked this recipe. He remembered his Gram and his mom making this cake when he was a kid, on the various army bases he grew up on, when rations were so hard to get. Not that he would ever tell any of these knuckleheads a thing about that! Let them think he was a genius. He laughed delightedly to himself…yeah…him, a genius!

Stoker smiled hugely as he pulled the cakes out of the ovens and set them out to cool. He sprinkled the powdered sugar over the dark chocolate tops. A short time later, he pulled out plates and forks and hollered for the guys. Predictably, three hands got slapped before he had a chance to cut the cakes. Chet, Marco and Johnny all grinned sheepishly. Also predictably, Roy had grabbed the milk and was handing out glasses. Cap rolled his eyes at the three offenders, and poured Mike the first glass of milk. Mike served the warm cake, and the men mumbled their appreciation around huge bites.

Mike nodded, thinking more about the cake, as he ate his own piece. He fondly remembered his Gram calling it her "Blessings Cake," because she used to count her blessings with every stir of her big wooden spoon as she made it. Gram used to tell him she only counted today's blessings because that's all she had. He could relate to that. Like earlier today. The call was really bad. The little girl and her father were badly hurt. Their house was a total loss. But…Gage had slipped off the ladder rescuing the man. Everyone had held their breath as he fell from the top of the ladder. Thankfully, he hadn't been hurt too badly. Just a few cuts and bruises. Not even a trip to Rampart this time. It could have ended so differently. They could have lost him. Everybody else was fine. They were all here. All safe. Blessings. And maybe, just for today; that was enough. Because after all, today was all he had, too.

But as his eyes went back to the sight of his brothers relaxing and bickering lightly around the table over the remaining cake, he realized one thing was absolutely positive… the name "Blessings Cake" would never cut it here at the station! He reached over and slapped Chet's hand. "Back off, Chet! That piece is mine!" He grabbed the piece of cake, and joined in the hearty laughter surrounding him.

 **Mike Stoker's Back-Off Cake**

 _ **Ingredients**_

 _1 1/2 Cups flour (all-purpose)_

 _3 Tbsp. cocoa (unsweetened)_

 _1 Cup granulated sugar_

 _1 tsp. baking soda_

 _1/2 tsp. salt_

 _1 tsp. white vinegar_

 _1 tsp. pure vanilla extract_

 _5 Tbsp. vegetable oil_

 _1 Cup water_

 _ **Directions  
**_ _Preheat oven to 350 degrees F._

 _Mix first 5 dry ingredients in a greased 8" square baking pan. Make 3 depressions in dry ingredients - two small, one larger. Pour vinegar in one depression, vanilla in the other and the vegetable oil in third larger depression. Pour water over all. Mix well until smooth._

Bake on middle rack of oven for 35 minutes. Check with toothpick to make sure it comes out clean. Note: Oven baking times may vary. Be sure to check your cake to make sure you do not over-bake. Cool. Top with powdered sugar. Enjoy!

 _You can frost it any way you like, but it is so rich and moist, I've never found the need._

A/N: This cake is the real deal, and goes by many names. It was apparently created during the Great Depression, when eggs, milk, and butter were rationed or were difficult to come by. It was baked in my childhood home by my mother, and was known by the name "Crazy Cake" and has always been my favorite cake, even to this day. It's also a great cake for anyone who suffers from food allergies.

I also enjoyed getting a chance to let the Phantom come up with a new prank to play on his Pigeon, and letting Mike get in on the fun! ;-)


End file.
